


[Fanart] "What's your excuse?"

by doodeline



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: Took inspiration from tihnixx white diamond's design (link to ref on tumblr) <3





	[Fanart] "What's your excuse?"




End file.
